Realmtale - The Fallen
by RebeccaO
Summary: In the world of Undertale, humans and monsters used to live in peace until the war came. But... what if you could visit the world of Undertale, and try to help them? Would you free them all or slaughter them all? (Also published on Wattpad. Slow updates, rated T for depressing stuff later.)
1. Chapter 1 - Golden Days

**Chapter I - Golden Days**

**~~Rebecca~~**

I stared at Lucas.

"Why the heck would I do that?" I asked, shaking my head. I turned back to my computer and started loading the 3D Platformer I'd been playing.

"What if you just give it a chance?" He asked.

"How about you keep nerding out over... whatever you call it,"

"Undertale."

"Sure. You keep nerding out over Undertrash, **(NOTE: THE AUTHOR DOES ****_NOT_**** SHARE THIS OPINION OF UNDERTALE)** and I'll keep playing my adorable video games with hats and baby seals."

"Please Rebecca? I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

I let out a cartoonishly long sigh.

"Fine." Lucas smiled and I pulled back up Steam. "Pull it up," I said, pushing my laptop over to him. He opened up the Undertale download thingy, and I just stared at one line. 'The RPG game where you don't have to destroy anyone.' Huh, most people don't play games like that. Lucas turned to me.

"You need about 10 dollars." I fished a Steam card out of my pocket and typed in the bar code.

I finished up the purchase process and the game started downloading.

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" I said, resting my head on my desk.

"Because you'll enjoy it. Just give the game a chance." I sighed.

After about ten minutes the game opened up.

I read through the introduction that played and started a new save file. I inserted the name 'Rebeca' since it would only let me do six letters, and started playing.

I moved my character to the next room and saw a small yellow flower.

"Random question: at what point do I tell you if I happen to recognize this place?" I asked.

"... You what?"

"I recognize this place," I repeated.

I don't think I want anyone to know how until I absolutely have to tell someone. "I need to check something." I closed the game and pulled up the files of my computer.

Two minutes later (or so) I sat there skimming over a bunch of code.

"What are you doing?" Lucas finally asked, staring over my shoulder looking completely lost.

"There are commands here that don't make sense. Like this," I highlighted a line of text, "This is just a filter." I deleted it and started the game up again.

"It's not 8-bit anymore," Lucas said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah. I noticed." All the text was gone too, but the sound cue for monsters talking still played. "The 8-bit isn't part of it. Wait... Holy crap." I stared at the screen in amazement. I closed the game again and opened the code. "This is a connection to another Realm." Lucas stared at the screen with wide eyes.

I should probably explain what a Realm is, huh? Every time a choice is made that has any lasting effect, the current timeline splits into two, creating a new timeline. In one timeline you made one choice, in the other, you choose a different option. It's weird and really complicated to navigate, but it's fun once you know how. So I actually for some help a few years ago to build something that would let me travel from Realm to Realm, and there are two people who usually come with me.

My name is Rebecca Owens. I'm a weird, kinda short nineteen-year-old with two friends; Lucas and Amber. Lucas is the guy that whole conversation was with, he always seems to act a little more awkward than usual when I'm around. And don't worry, you'll meet Amber soon. I wear sunglasses a lot, mostly because my eyes are kinda a weird color, and I'm sick of getting weird looks for that. But, there's also another reason that I'm not sure of. That's the weird thing about me, I have a bunch of memories that I'm not completely sure where they came from. I remember that I'm looking for a Realm, but I don't know anything about it, or why I need to find it. But I know I'll recognize it when I get there.

I opened a bit more code and found the main close that ran the connection. I pushed my rolly chair I was in away from my computer and rolled it across the room and stopped right next to my closet. I tapped in a number on the keypad on the wall, and the screen I mounted on the wall above it turned on. (What, you don't have a wall-mounted screen next to your closet?) I imputed another number that I found in the code into the keypad, and a freaking blue PORTAL started forming above my bed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Amber.

"I'm firing up the Gateway and Lucas is coming along. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I think I can be there in around five minutes."

"Alright. We'll wait for you." Amber, Lucas, and I live in the same apartment building, with Lucas' room being on the same floor as mine, while Amber's was about two floors down, so five minutes was pretty realistic with how slowly she walks upstairs.

I ended the call and opened up my laptop again, and closed everything running after saving. I slid it into my backpack, and the front door suddenly opened (I leave it unlocked whenever anybody's with me at home) and Amber came into my room.

"Hello!" She said, smiling. "Where are we going?" She was wearing a greenish-blueish shirt that said something in cursive (I can't read cursive very well)

"It turns out that-" Lucas started. I elbowed him in the side REALLY hard, and he went silent.

"There's a place Lucas has been wanting to go for a while, and I'm taking him there. Do you want to come?"

"Where is it?" Her voice was just that deadpan 'Rebecca, what did you do?' She knows me well enough to notice when I avoid the question.

"I found the Realm Undertale happens in," I said.

Okay, first of all, Amber kind of hates Undertale, even though she knows nothing about it. I did a bit, too, before I played it. Now I (for some reason) want to find the place it happens in.

"Alright." She said. Lucas looked really surprised, and I'm hoping I didn't.

We suddenly heard a dinging sound.

Lucas and I turned around at the same time and saw the portal directly over my bed.

It was a blue portal, like... Actually, instead of me trying to describe it, just assume that the picture in your head of it is right as long as it's blue.

I grinned and ran forward. I jumped onto my bed and as soon as I came in contact with it, my surroundings completely changed. I stood still for a moment, trying to balance, then walked forward a few steps so that Lucas and Amber could go through the portal. As I looked around I realized that I was in the room where it was pretty common to fall into the Underground.

Once Lucas and Amber came through the portal and appeared by my side we walked into the next room. I saw a golden flower there, or 'Flowey', as I remembered from the last time I was here.

Amber seemed pretty calm with everything, at least, she did right then. Lucas, on the other hand, acted like a 6-year-old on a sugar rush after ingesting well over the safe limit of caffeine. He saw Flowey and suddenly broke into a giant grin.

"Howdy!" The small flower greeted us.

"Well, this will be interesting," I said, smirking. I looked down at my hand and a red bullet appeared. I focused, and another materialized behind Flowey. I grinned as a small red layer went over the ground, preventing the small flower from leaving.

* * *

**AN: It's finally out! (I spent all morning trying to figure out how to do this from my phone then gave up and did it on a computer.) Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you liked (I hope you liked at least one thing) and tell me if there's anything I should improve. **

**Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

** -Rebecca Owens**


	2. Chapter 2 - Crazy Equals Genius

**Chapter II - Crazy=Genius**

**~~Frisk~~**

(Disclaimer: In this story, I will be referring to both Frisk and Chara as girls, because I just think it makes more sense. Sorry to anyone who disagrees.)

I sat up and looked around. I was laying in a bed of golden buttercups, with nothing but a stick and a bandage. Chara materialized next to me. (She's kinda a ghost, so she can do that. The ghost thing is _just a bit_ important, so remember that.)

"So, you've got things to do. Come on." I followed behind her and reminded myself to go pacifist.

After about five seconds, we came to where Flowey usually 'greets' me.

"What the heck? Isn't Flowey usually here?" I said, but Chara just shrugged.

"Maybe he got bored doing the same thing each time. He remembers through resets, after all.

"He probably figured it wouldn't change too much if he wasn't there."

"Yeah but, I don't know. It's just weird." Chara just shrugged, which seemed to be the most of a reaction I'd ever get from her anymore.

"Yup." I turned to face her.

"What now?"

"I say you go find Toriel. It would correct the difference of Flowey not being there." _Do I really want to correct the difference? I'm sick of the same loop._ I nodded and started walking.

After a few seconds, Chara stopped.

"Frisk, actually, wait a second. Something's different in this timeline. Not just Flowey not being there. I think he can feel it too. This won't be the same pacifist route you're used to. Someone's coming, Frisk. This time, I'm sure of it." I thought about what Chara said for a second, and smirked.

"Well, maybe I'll get to have some fun this timeline after all," I mumbled to myself, and Chara gave me an evil grin, but then she shook her head and glared at me.

"Don't make me do that again, Frisk. You know I hate it." She said.

"Are you sure? Because I quite enjoyed those timelines. They were so fun." She shook her head again and I chucked.

We both kept walking until Chara stopped again, probably about a minute later.

"What is it this time?" I asked as she looked back over her shoulder.

"I think I can hear Flowey. He's talking to someone. We might want to go check out." I thought for a second and nodded.

"Okay. Where is it coming from?" Chara turned to face the direction that we had just come from. "Seriously? Couldn't we just have stayed there?"

"Nope. Come on, let's go." I sighed and started walking back.

Once we saw what was happening, well, I don't know how to explain it. I don't really understand it, and I'm not sure I want to.

"What are you?" Flowey asked, shaking. You know the magic bullets he has? Some were surrounding him, and they were moving closer. But, they were red.

"Let us go and the bullets will disappear." There were three humans in front of Flowey, two girls and a boy. The girl that just talked was the only one not looking terrified. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, shorts, and sunglasses. I don't understand how she could see.

The bullets around the three humans disappeared, and the red bullets surrounding Flowey disappeared.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and if you don't answer, well," another red bullet appeared in the human's hand for a second, "I doubt you'll like the consequences." Flowey nodded.

"Umm, Rebecca, I don't think it's a good idea to do this."

The boy said, looking at the girl who was just threatening Flowey.

"I'll be fine." Yeah, I'm pretty sure the name Rebecca was referring to her. Rebecca turned to face Flowey again and smiled. That's weird, what person wears sunglasses in the Underground? How in the world could she see?

"Seriously, not a good idea." The boy repeated.

"I'll be fine." Rebecca repeated, then turned back towards Flowey, "So, first question, what's with your name? Seriously, who came up with it?"

"I did." He said, and Rebecca laughed.

"No, you didn't. Don't lie to me."

"I wasn't lying!"`

"Yeah, you were. The look in your eyes says you're lying. Tell me where the name came from. Now."

Flowey looked sad for a moment. Rebecca looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, we'll do it this way. Parent? No, family? Friend?" She paused, looking Flowey in the eye. "Family and friend." She said, and Chara looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"He misses me," Chara said, looking at Flowey. "He actually still misses me." She was silent after that, so I kept watching.

"What was the name? A memory? A way to honor them? A way to remember?" She paused for a second, then nodded. "All three."

"Leave me alone," Flowey said, looking like he was trying not to be upset.

"Sorry, just a few more questions. What was their name?" Flowey sat in silence for a second.

"Chara." He said, looking up at Rebecca. She nodded and gave him a sad smile. Kinda looks like the sad smile Chara does sometimes when she thinks of Asriel. It actually looks exactly like the sad smile Chara does. Huh. That's weird.

"What's your real name? Nobody is named after a memory." Flowey was completely silent. I looked over at Chara.

"Should I tell them?" She nodded, and I stepped forward. "Asriel."

"What did you say?" Rebecca asked, turning towards me.

"His real name was Asriel," I repeated, walking forward. Rebecca nodded.

"Thanks. So, Asriel, one last question, why'd you try to kill us?" Yeah, no way Flowey would

answer that.

I raised my hand, getting Rebecca's attention.

"Yes?"

"I can tell you the answer to that if you want. It's pretty unlikely that he's answering that one." Rebecca nodded. "He can't feel emotion. He is physically incapable of any happiness, joy, or any positive emotion at all." Rebecca took in what I said, and nodded.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Don't know." Flowey locked eyes with me and I smiled, my way of showing him that I wouldn't say the real reason.

"So, Asriel, I did say that would be the last question. So, if you want to leave, I won't stop you." Flowey looked at Rebecca, then, well, dropped into the ground.

"I, um, have a few questions for you, actually." Rebecca nodded.

"Alright, shoot."

"First of all, what's your name?"

"I am Rebecca, and this is Lucas," She pointed to the guy on her right, "and this is Amber."

She pointed to the girl on her left. "What's your name?"

"Frisk." She nodded. "Next question; How the _heck_ did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The thing with the bullets."

"This?" She asked, and one of the red bullets appeared in her hand.

"Yeah. That." It's kind of amazing how she acted like that was so normal.

"It's just something I taught myself to do."

"But, humanity hasn't been able to use magic since the monsters were locked underground."

"Yeah. It's not magic. Look, here." One of the bullets materialized in front of me. "Touch it. I promise it won't hurt you. Just touch it." Well, it's not like it can hurt too much.

I reached my hand out and grabbed onto it, and smiled. It felt, familiar.

"Is this... determination?" I asked, looking at it.

"Yup," Rebecca said, smirking, "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah. How'd you make it?"

"Maybe I could show you sometime. It's not that complicated, but it takes a lot of practice." I looked at the bullet for a second, then it disappeared.

"Wait, how would that have hurt Flowey?" Rebecca shrugged.

"It couldn't. I was bluffing. He has enough determination that it wouldn't do anything to him."

"Huh. Okay. So, how did you get here?"

"I tripped. Amber and Lucas jumped down after me." Lucas was acting like he was really excited about something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Okay." I sat down on the floor and started thinking.

"Frisk, come on. You need to keep moving." Chara said, elbowing me in the arm.

"Why?" I mumbled, loud enough for Chara to hear but nobody else.

"You said you would find Toriel. You know, to correct what happened."

"That was before they came. I don't want to correct it." Chara glared at me, and I just glared back at her. "I don't want to correct it."

"Alright. Anyway…" Rebecca, We should probably stick together until we get out of here, and we should probably keep moving." Rebecca said.

"See? She agrees with me." Chara said with a smug look. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, sure. I'll come with you three then." Toriel walked into the room and stared at the four of us.

"Greetings, children." She said. Rebecca turned around, really surprised for some reason.

"Oh! Um, hello." Rebecca said as everyone else turned around.

"What the..." Amber turned around and looked like she was trying to hide how surprised she was. You know, about the goat lady that just suddenly appeared.

Chara just sighed. "Alright, here we go."

Thanks everyone for reading! Sorry this update took so long, I just felt nervous about this chapter. I kinda gave up on proofreading this chapter, so sorry about any mistakes, please point them out to me. (It concerns me I don't like reading it but I hope someone else will.)

Please tell me if you liked this, or tell me if there's anything I can improve. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III - That Matches Your Blackest Soul

~~Rebecca~~

I was taught to speak Monster by my older brother, having grown up in a Realm that had them, so he always said it was a good idea for me to learn it. I've worked out most of the language, even though most humans can usually only barely guess what a Monster is saying. So when Toriel came up and started talking, I watched as everyone except for me and Frisk just looked confused. Lucas seemed to be able to guess what everyone was saying based on the lines from Undertale, but Amber just looked _lost_.

"Greetings, children." She said.

"Oh! Um, hello." I said, watching Amber's look just evolve from confusion to terror.

"What the…" She muttered as she turned around. We locked eyes for a second, and I did my best to silently give her the message to just let me talk.

I'm REALLY good at _chara_des. Okay, no. Kidding. But we've worked out ways to silently communicate between my friends. Though in all seriousness, the Monster language usually sounds like someone clearing their throat a bunch of times.

"I am Toriel, guardian of the Ruins. How did all of you fall down?" Toriel asked. _Quick Rebecca, come up with a believable lie._

After a few seconds of silence, I just said this: "Amber accidentally tripped, and when we tried to call down and see if she was okay, well, it turns out there's a really overgrown section right up above us." It sucked, but Toriel somehow believed it.

"Very well then. Come with me, children" Both Frisk and I glanced around, realizing that no one else knew Monster, and I was pretty dang sure Frisk could only say maybe 10 words if any. Toriel walked into the next room, and no one moved.

"Okay, what the heck were all those noises that just went off and how could you do that?" Amber asked.

"Oooh yeah, this is probably really confusing to the rest of you guys. Um, long story short, that language was Monster, and I might, maybe, know how to speak it from a few years ago, and we REALLY need to find some way to easily translate it for you two." Amber nodded and sighed.

"Okay, two more questions. Number one, how do we expect to translate everything anyone says the whole time, and two, I know you said your name is Frisk, but who's standing next to you?"

"Wait, you can see me? Like, you can actually _see _me?" The girl asked, looking almost excited.

"Yeah…?" Amber responded.

"Well then, the name's Chara. " She said, smirking. "I could translate if you guys really need me to."

"That'd be great, actually," I responded.

"And, I do have a few questions of my own, that is if you don't mind." Chara's smirk disappeared as she said this.

"Ask away," I said.

"First off, how did you ACTUALLY fall into the Underground? There is no way you just happened to trip when calling down for your friend."

"Fine, you got me there. That was a lie, but I'm not saying what happened." I said. I glanced to my side and Lucas and Amber nodded, our way of saying they wouldn't tell Chara, either.

"Why? What are you hiding?" Chara asked, taking a step towards me.

"Lucas, Amber, Frisk, you three go ahead and tell Toriel that I'll catch up eventually. Just don't let her wait for me."

"Um, alright. See you guys in a bit." Lucas and Amber slowly shuffled away into the other room as Frisk followed and Chara's smirk grew.

"What was that about? Afraid they'd find out about your little _secret?_" I sighed.

"Chara, I have more power than you could ever believe. If you even TRY to anger me, I can kill you right now."

Chara scoffed. "I have a question for you. Do you know what "LOVE" stands for?"

"Yeah. Levels Of ViolencE."

"Then I'm sure you know how powerful it can make someone, huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty dang well. After all, I have far more than I should." I felt my eyes turn blood red as Chara glared at me, "I have plenty of LOVE. So don't try to anger me."

"Oh yeah? What'cha gonna do to someone who's _incorporeal_? How do you expect to do anything to me?"

"Do you know what having a lot of LOVE can let someone do? It can allow someone to _erase an entire timeline. _Do you want me to do that?"

"And then you'll kill all of your little friends, too."

I sighed and shook my head, then felt my eyes turn an even darker shade until they turned completely black, then they suddenly turned back to brown and Chara collapsed on the floor, her look revealing only a fraction of how much pain I knew she was in.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Just… Just make it stop!" Her eyes were closed and she looked pretty terrified. I stopped what I was doing to her soul, and a few seconds later she stood back up, looking afraid of _me_.

"Well then, have you learned your lesson yet, or do I need to do that again?"

"I-I… shut up." She muttered, glaring at me again.

"And I expect that you'll do the same, huh?" I said with a smug look.

"I said to SHUT. UP. Now." Chara swiped the knife in her hand at me, but she barely scratched me as I moved out of the way.

"Very well then." I chuckled and started walking towards the next room. "Hey Chara, you coming, or are you just gonna wait here?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She muttered. We started walking back towards where the others had gone, and I started thinking.

"Chara, are you gonna tell the others about what happened?"

She thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Nah. That was between us, not them, even if I do really hate you and I now have a good reason why. But just know, if I want to, then I will."

We caught up with the others a moment later and I realized that we hadn't missed anything.

Lucas looked around in disbelief, looking ecstatic. "It's one thing to see it in the game, but it looks TOTALLY different in person!" Toriel noticed of Lucas's excitement, but I'm sure it confused her a bit.

"I apologize, my home is a bit of a mess you see, it has been a while since a human has passed through here." Toriel fell silent for a moment, then just smiled, like she was pushing away an old memory. " For no reason in particular, which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"I-um…" Lucas started.

"Butterscotch," Amber said, interrupting him.

"Okay. I see. I know what your preference is, but… Would you turn up your nose if you found cinnamon on your plate?"

"Nah. It's just not quite as good." Amber said. Toriel nodded.

"Thank you. And, I apologize, there's only one bed in this room, but I'm sure you four can figure out something for now." She paused for a moment. "Oh, is something burning? Sorry, I'll be right back!" Toriel rushed off to the kitchen and we all just kinda stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"So, um, are we gonna go in, or are we just gonna stand here?" I asked after a bit.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Frisk said as walked in. Lucas and Amber followed, then I came in with Chara behind me.

I walked in and could sense how much **determination **had resided in the room. It all felt so familiar...

**Every memory came rushing back to me and I blacked out.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had a chance. School has started back up again, so I should be able to update more now that I can use more computers. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**(Oh yeah, sorry there wasn't a chapter title, it was too long and I didn't really feel like coming up with a better one.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV - The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage**

**~~Frisk~~**

"So, what are we going to do?" Amber asked as she sat down on the floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Toriel said that she wanted us to stay, but that it'd be harder since there's four of us. Should we stay, or should we leave?" Lucas opened up the closet and there were just some shirts in it, along with a few toys. Rebecca opened a few of the drawers next to the bed. The top one just had some broken crayons and a pencil, then the bottom one had a notebook that she grabbed.

"I say we leave. There's no reason to stay here, and I still need to make sure you two get back." Rebecca sat down on the bed and opened the notebook, and Chara sat down next to her and read over her shoulder. I walked over and glanced at the page and…

"Wait, that's Monster. Rebecca, you can read that?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's not that complicated. There are parts that I'm guessing about what they say, but for the most part, I can read it. Can you.?"

"Not really."

Chara stared at the ground for a moment, then sighed.

"Hey, Rebecca, could you stop reading that? It's… it's kinda personal."

"Oh yeah, sorry." She closed it and everyone sat in silence for a bit.

Lucas still looked like he was on a bunch of caffeine, Amber appeared to be really confused about and invested in something, and Chara and Rebecca just sat next to each other in silence.

"Wait, oh my gosh," Amber said after about three minutes of silence. She looked confused and absolutely amazed.

"Chara, that's what you said your name was, right?"

"Yeah…?" Chara responded, staring at Amber in confusion.

"That's the name that Flowey s-"

"Asriel." Rebecca and Chara corrected at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry. That's the name Asriel said was the name of his friend, right?"

Chara sighed and stared back at the ground. "That was also the name he said as a family. Asriel was my brother, before…" Chara trailed off, a dark memory playing in her head.

"Before?" Rebecca asked.

I grabbed the notebook from next to Rebecca and opened it up to the first page had written on it. I held it out to Rebecca, "Read this aloud. It should be the right page." I said as I handed it back.

Rebecca looked over it for a moment, then started reading it aloud. "Day One: I'm afraid. But _he_ can't find out. None of them can. They said they'd take me in, but for how long? How long until they regret that? When will they just kick me out and force me to go back? I don't really understand everything that's happening, and I'm really tired. I'll write more in the morning if I manage to get to sleep." Rebecca turned the page and looked up. "Keep reading?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Day Two: I think I've gotten all my ideas and thoughts sorted out. Yesterday I finally made up my mind and ran away. I went up Mt. Ebott, and accidentally -okay, maybe a bit on purpose- tripped and fell. Then, _he _found me. Asriel Dreemurr. He brought me back to his parents. They took me in, but I'm concerned about when they decide they regret it. I mean, would they just decide to kick me out? I don't know. Oh sorry, gotta go. I think Asriel's waking up." Rebecca closed the notebook and turned towards Chara. "You ran away?"

"Yeah. Thought I could just run off and end my life." Rebecca looked up, surprised.

"You were trying to kill yourself?"

"Yeah. I um, I didn't exactly have a happy childhood before I ran away. It takes a lot to make a seven-year-old consider suicide."

"Wow. Gosh." Was the only thing Rebecca could say after a long silence.

"Let's just say, it was _painful _for me whenever I was around my father, and my older brother… well, he never really was a good person. We... fought a lot, the thing that pushed me over the edge was when we had the most WRETCHED fight. He started teasing me when I had enough and pushed him to the ground. He… didn't respond well. He took a knife, pinned me to the ground, and started cutting me all over my body, while my father just watched him. I was screaming in pain. Even though the village people didn't like me that much, they knew that _this_ was too much. They started attacking my brother but he just kept attacking me. I kicked him off and hid in my room. I climbed out of my window that night and tore toward Mt. Ebott. Wanting to end my misery then and there, I planned to jump and expected to have a better life. I landed on a spot of buttercups. I cried for help out of pure instinct. Then Asriel came to my aid, he helped me up and his parents took me in. Azzy and I-"

Amber burst in, "AZZY? Oooooooooo-"

"Zip it!" Chara yelled, "It wasn't like that! As I was saying.." Chara said as she glared at Amber, "Azzy and I became close friends after a while, then I had an idea to free the monsters. I would eat some golden flowers that had enough poison in them to be fatal, causing me to pass away like I naturally got ill. Asriel would absorb my soul, cross the barrier, and obtain 6 human souls, then destroy the barrier, freeing the Monsters."

"How did you expect him to get the souls?" Lucas asked.

"He…" Chara trailed off, clearly not wanting to answer. "He would kill six humans."

"That would start a war! The moment the Monsters left the Underground, they'd all be murdered!" Rebecca said, looking at Chara in shock, "Surely, you realized that if you worked out that much of a plan." Chara sighed.

"Yeah, I knew. Back then, a war was exactly what I wanted."

* * *

Okay guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been procrastination writing more, and school is getting in the way of stuff again. Thanks for reading, follow. favorite, and review! (Please.)

Oh yeah, and sorry that the cover picture just became an Eddsworld thing for a bit. I changed my profile picture, and I still can't decide on a decent cover, so we're just kinda stuck with current one for now.

Stay determined!

-Rebecca Owens


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V - Sit Back, Relax, Sit Back, Relapse **

**~~Chara~~**

"Yeah, I knew. Back then, a war was exactly what I wanted. Because that time, humanity would lose." I thought about the night that I presented the plan to Asriel, then the next morning when we followed through with it. Then… the next day it killed me. I'll always regret what I did that dark day.

* * *

"Chara, how much farther?" Asriel looked around. We could both feel ourselves getting tired, but I knew that Ebott City was close.

"We're almost there. Don't worry Azzy."

"Okay…" Asriel kept walking and I floated behind him as a specter made of my own determination.

"Here, look!" I saw the town standing there, maybe ten minutes away.

"Wow. I've… I've never seen a human town before. It looks… Beautiful!"

I kept telling him to move on. "Come on! You're nearly there!"

"Sorry, just...soaking in the moment, y' know?" Asriel continued forth toward my village. I was getting even more excited with each step. As soon as he got there, I planned to get my revenge on my father and brother. _They will get what they deserved_. I thought bitterly. I would do the same that Jackson, (my brother) did to me. As Asriel reached the town, screams rang out. "Asriel! Come on, just fight back!"

"I_..._" He stuttered, holding my broken body. A villager took a spear and jabbed it in his stomach.

Asriel looked up, surprised. I took the chance and tried to take control. I felt myself gain control of magic again. I summoned a wall of fireballs between Azzy and the humans in front of us attacking, but it suddenly disappeared. "Chara, you can't hurt them!"

I turned around to face Asriel and glared up at him. "What, do you want to just let these _humans _kill you?"

Asriel looked up and I saw a spark of determination in his eye, most likely from all the determination he got absorbing my soul. "I **_won't_** kill them, Chara. I'm sorry… but… I can't."

I stared up at Asriel, surprised. "You… okay. Then let them kill you. Just know, when you die, it wasn't **_my_** fault. It's your choice to show your stupid mercy." He looked destroyed, but I didn't really care. **_He deserves this._** _Ḧ̵̨̻̟̤̱̭̫̭̙͇́̽̉͋̀́̆̈́̐͆̎̓̓̀͠Ȅ̶̛͕̪͚͂͊͐͆̋͆̓̓͋̔͛̍̚͝ ̵̢̛͔̱̫̜̩̤͕̦̫͎͍̗̪̥̲͕̺̯̗̪͕̼͍̦͇̻̝̤̖͛̐̃͂̃̅̆͗͋͌̌̾͋͌̓̎́̍̎̋͂͒̌̾͑̓̒͌̓̕̚͘Ḑ̵̢̢̛̰̖̹͙̜̻͎̦͕̺͇̰̭̤͓͚̬̖̖͕̑͜ͅȨ̷̱̬̲͖̥͖̣̫̜͔̞͉͚͗̋̌̋̈́͗̀̌͂͌̈́̔̑͐́̏̂͆̄͒͊́̽̾̑̈̕͠͝S̵̡̨̧̡̝̹̰̠͙͎̥̭͇͓͓͛̊̈́͒ͅȨ̴̧͖͈̥̰̜̺̰̠̘̺̠̜͈̹̱̤̠̀͊́̃́̓͒̑̓͋̒̽̄̿̿͒́̈́̏̚̕̚͜͠͠ͅR̵̦̘̬̺͚̜͈̲͎̖̖͍̩̩͐̉̊͑͋̈́̓͛̉̾͑̂͒͐̈̓͠V̴̡̨̢̡̝͓̗̞̲͖̝̤̦̻̼͖̱̝̜̳̫͕̀E̵̗̮̞̙̲̝̜̯̫̬̩̼̣̤̳̖̘̙͙̖̲͍̱̩̦̜̙̗̓̌͒̚S̷̞̮͓̺̏̓̈́̔͝ ̶̨̼́͋̅́̄̆̅͂̐̌͂̿̔̐̔̐͛̉͛̕̕̕͘͠͝T̷̡̧̛̤̠͖̮̖͙̤̬͚͙͔̝̘̮̱̰͉̥̗̰̱̠͓̣̫͙͔̑́̓̓̊̒͌̔̌̇͑͂̀͑̈́͂͌̿̐̂̿̀͑̕͘̚̕Ǒ̷̧̨͖͉͇̖̙̱̳̺̖̗̟͠ ̴̩̻̳̪̲̭̲̆͜D̵̢̨̧̛̛̯͙̻̙͍̱̩̪̻̯̱̜͇̱̯͙̥̻̼̄͑͒̓̊̆̃̐͛̀̌̊͒͑͊̇̑̑̉̅͆̑̚̕̚͜͠͝Ī̶̛͈̥̤̩̲̥̝̻͆͗͂̊̍͒͐̏͒̐̾̈́̄͌́͛͒̉̍̈́̈́̋̂̏͂̕̚͠͝Ȇ̸̢̧̛̛̬̺̪̲̞͍̺͉̖̤̹̰̫̬̥̐͑̅̔̑́̈̊̌̏̔̏͝͠! _I repeated to myself over and over.

"Chara…" Asriel stared at me in shock "are humans..really this bad?" I stared up the humans attacking us and nodded.

"Yeah. _All _of humanity. So just kill them." Asriel thought for a second, then just smiled.

"Guess they'd need someone to show them mercy, huh?" Asriel started to carry my broken body back to the Underground.

"Asriel! Go back! You are so close to freeing everyone!" Asriel ignored me. He just smiled and continued back towards home. He passed through the barrier and onto Dad's garden, "Mom...Dad..I'm fine..." Asriel started to fade into dust.

* * *

"Everything blacked out when Asriel turned to dust."

"So, you just blacked out?" I stared at Amber.

"_Yes_! That's what I JUST said! But what I mean by that is that it's like I was _linked_ to his death." I thought for a moment. I started to feel again after Frisk helped me, right? Maybe we'd be able to help Asriel feel again, but this time… As a bit more _permanent._ Could he really be saved?

* * *

**Thanks guys _so_ much for reading! (Sorry the end of that chapter kinda sucked) As always, favorite, review, follow, and I'll see you next time. Sorry that it took me kinda long to put it out, I've slown down writing a bit, but I'll try to start writing more soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 - LOVE Doesn't Discriminate

**Chapter VI - Love Doesn't Discriminate**

**~~Frisk~~**

* * *

**Ah shoot I haven't uploaded since September sorry guys I thought this chapter was already up-**

* * *

Chara looked pretty down after saying all that. I put my hand on her shoulder. "C' mon, I smell butterscotch-cinnamon pie." Chara kinda forced a smile, and we headed toward the kitchen to find Toriel pulling a pie out of the oven. Rebecca seemed pretty excited, for some reason. The pie tasted like it always did, which was amazing. Honestly, the pie is usually a pretty big motivation of mine to reset.

"So, Rebecca, it was, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said through a mouthful of pie. She had finished a lot of it already.

"You like pie?" She quickly swallowed so she could talk.

"Like it? I _LOVE_ it!" Heh, she kinda seems like Chara. That got me thinking.

"Hey Rebecca, can I talk to you in private?" Rebecca wore a puzzled expression for a moment, then she nodded.

"Uhhhh, okay." She got up and followed me into the bedroom.

"Chara asked you earlier, but… how did you fall into the Underground? You keep giving different answers." I could sense Chara's presence nearby, but since I couldn't see her I figured she was listening through the door.

"I told you. I fell, and Lucas and Amber jumped down after me."

"So why didn't you tell Toriel that?"

Rebecca kinda stuttered around for a moment, then sighed.

"Look, there's a lot of things I've never told anyone. I'm used to always having to make up some story, so it feels weird when I actually tell someone the truth."

"Why, then, wouldn't you just tell people the truth?" I asked. Rebecca muttered something. "What?" I asked.

"It would hurt them." She said, a lone tear running down her face.

That made me stop for a moment._ It would hurt them? I_ thought to myself. _Why would it hurt them?_

"Rebecca, what colour is your soul?"

"I... don't know." She said, which I'm absolutely sure was a lie.

"Well then, can you show me your soul?"

Rebecca looked a bit taken aback.

"I… uh… I don't know how." She offered after a moment.

"It's easy. Here, I'll show you."

"I… I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't tell you why, but I won't do it." And with that, Rebecca turned and ran out of the room.

There's more to this than I thought.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand there we go now I can't be angry at myself for not posting for months! Sorry guys that this took me so long, but this next chapter might take longer.**

**My mom thinks I'm cleaning my room-**

**Okay review, favorite, follow, all that stuff, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Sorry that this one is kinda short. I seriously wrote almost half of this just now since I decided that I didn't like what was already written and I read through this whole thing on here earlier and noticed plot hole after plot hole. **

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**

**-Rebecca Owens**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII - I'm Ready To Live, I'm Ready To Go**

**~~Rebecca~~**

* * *

**AN: Okay I think this is the last chapter I have mostly written, so _now _it'll probably take me a while to finish the next chapter since it's taken me a while and I'm not very far through it, so now it will probably take me way longer. But all reviews are welcome! They really motivate me to keep writing and seriously the only reason I'm even publishing today is reviews.**

* * *

I bolted into Toriel's room, closed the door, and locked it. I let out a deep breath and sat down on the floor.

"Why?" I muttered. "Why is this happening? And why now?" I let out a deep sigh, "It was bound to start popping up sometime." I exposed my soul, a red heart split in two held together with only pure Determination.

**(AN: I plan to upload a drawing of this later as the book cover since I really need one)**

I sighed, then hid my soul again by letting it gently reabsorb back into my chest. I don't know how long, but I cried for a while.

The smell of pie eventually won me over. Once I made sure my shades hid my eyes and stopped anyone from seeing that I was crying, I walked out to find everyone nearly finished with their pie. Frisk gave me a suspicious look.

"My child, are you alright?" Toriel looked really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just… tired."

"Maybe you all could use a bit of rest." I nodded and headed to the bedroom with everyone else following.

"Hey Rebecca, what was that thing with you and Frisk about?" Lucas asked. Before I could say anything, Frisk butted in. "I need to know what soul types the three of you have, so I can figure out what your strongest traits are!" By now, Amber looked completely lost.

"Frisk, you get not everyone else knows what you mean, right?" Chara said, likely prompted by Amber's look. Frisk took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit. "Besides, I haven't seen you that… excited in a while."

"Well, it's nice to see a chance for once. But the main point is that we need to find out what soul traits you all have." Frisk said.

At this point, I was really nervous. One step closer to finding out who I really am.

"How about we wait until we leave here? We don't want Toriel seeing a bunch of random hearts, do we?" Frisk let out a long sigh.

"Fine. I'll ask her how to leave." Amber, looking more puzzled than ever, had the most confused look on her face.

"Why do you mean, ask her? She most likely let you leave!"

"Just trust me."

"Okay… and what the heck do you mean, random hearts? None of this makes any sense!"

Frisk sighed. "Humans and Monsters both have a certain trait that represents them, and it shows through the color of their soul. For instance," She exposed her soul, "Red is Determination." She focused for a moment, then pointed to Amber, revealing a green heart floating in front of her. Then Lucas, revealing an orange heart. I was starting to panic even more. When Frisk pointed to me, I was somehow able to keep it. I don't… understand.

Frisk's suspicious look returned, but she just shook her head and sighed.

"Listen. Rebecca, if that even is your real name, I don't know what you're hiding, or why you're doing it, but we can't get out of the Underground if we don't work together."

I nodded, "I know, I know."

"Wait, are you… soulless?"

"What? No! It's like it refused!" I know very well why I didn't reveal my soul, no one's ready yet. Especially Chara… "Let's go ask Toriel about leaving," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Not until we find out why your soul won't reveal." Frisk insisted.

"Can't we do this later?"

"The sooner, the better."

"If we wait, maybe then someone else can help." Frisk thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it later." She sounded sick of my crap.

All of us walked up to Toriel and started talking to her.

"We were talking, and we think we should leave, so we can all go home?" Frisk asked.

"This is your home now, children." Said the weird goat lady trying to kidnap us Toriel.

"Well, we want to see our real home," Frisk said. Toriel's happy and welcoming expression disappeared and a grim look crossed her face. She stood up and put her book down on her chair.

"... Stay here, there is something I must do. Do not try to stop me."

"What're you gonna do?" I asked.

Toriel sighed and looked at me, "I am going to destroy the exit for the Ruins. Now, go to your room and don't try to stop me."

"W-wait. Just listen to me. There's four of us, I'm completely sure that we'd be fine."

"Six humans. Six humans have fallen before you. Six have left me. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. They fall, they leave, they die. He… Asgore kills them. But not again."

"He won't kill us. We've looked out for each other for a long time, and we can get past him." Toriel stood in silence for a few moments, thinking. Finally, she cleared her throat and smiled.

"Well then, I… I think you four will be safe on your own." Chara looked up, surprised.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that to work." Chara said, smirking, "Guess Mom just doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Thank you." I smiled at Toriel.

"But… am I able to aid you in your journey?" She asked. Frisk and Lucas looked surprised, Amber looked pretty happy, and both Chara and I smiled.

"In what way?" I asked. I was sure she wasn't gonna hurt us or something, but I wanted to be careful. I mean, it couldn't hurt to take a little caution, right? Well… it usually doesn't hurt.

That was a dark, dark day,

"I can provide you all with a bit more pie to help you out. If you'd like, that is." Frisk grinned and I nodded.

"That… That'd be great." I said with a smile.

"Okay, please wait a few moments." She rushed off into the kitchen and I heard her open a fridge and about a minute later she came down with the rest of the pie in a container. "Here. You said you liked it, so take it with you. And please, stay safe my child." I nodded and took the pie from her, smiling.

"Thank you. And…" I sighed. "The Barrier is going to be broken tonight. Monsterkind is getting out of here." She seemed surprised, which I figured would be the response I'd get.

"How?" She asked.

I just chuckled.

"You'll see."

* * *

**AN: Woohoo another chapter out! **

**I seriously left the Undertale fandom a few months ago and still sometimes read fanfiction for it but _very rarely_ but alright back to writing I sure hope I remember which game this is.**

**Anyways, review, favorite, follow, all that stuff, and I'll see you next time! Also the next time I publish will probably be a Steven Universe thing I'm sorry I have a problem.**


	8. A Note From the Author

**Hello anyone still reading this! **

**Thanks a bunch for continuing to read Realmtale, but I've got some stuff to say. I think that this story ****_really sucks, _****and I looked over some of it the other day, and there was a lot of things that contradicted each other, and overall I just think this book sucks.**

**Soooo!**

**I am currently rewriting Realmtale. The first chapter will be longer (and hopefully, better) than the original first chapter, but it's taking me a while. I'm changing up a few things, but I hope that it will all improve the story. **

**Anyone that's still reading this story, thank you. Anyone who's reviewed, followed, or favorited, thank you so much! Things like that are what helps me to write this. I hope to be seeing all of you in the rewrite (but it may still be a while out) and thank you for reading Realmtale!**

**-Rebecca Owens**


End file.
